Shining Days
by weazelbee
Summary: [OneShot] It's been a few weeks since Hinamori has woken up & she tries to live her life as she used to before Aizen's betrayal. But yet, it's still not every day you see a shinigami flung to the sky by the initial release of a certain captain. HitsuHina


**A/N: Well this is my first attempt at a one-shot! It's of course HitsuHina, they're so cute together! I decided to name the fic after the song I was listening to when I was writing this. "Shining Days" by Minami Kuribayashi.  
**

**Disclaimer: Well, isn't it a bit obvious? I don't own Bleach. **

-------

The small, yet strong captain of the 10th division walked towards his squad's head quarters, thinking about the events that happened only a few minutes ago. Hinamori was trailing behind me with a small frown on her face.

"Shiro-chan-" she started to say, but was cut off by an annoyed whitey.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." He said bluntly.

Momo pouted and crossed her arms, stopping in her tracks. When she stopped, Hitsugaya turned around to face her, arching an eyebrow as to say 'Why did you stop'. "You could've at least let him finish what he was going to say!" she declared, looking at the white-haired boy with her stern brown eyes.

Toushiro twitched, remembering what happened.

------

_A few minutes ago…_

'Finally!' He exclaimed in the inside of his head. He had just finished the huge stack of papers that his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, was supposed to do. When he had entered his office, he had found her sprawled on the couch, an empty sake bottle in her hand, and drool dripping down the side of her mouth.

Hitsugaya scoffed at the site but did the paperwork anyway. He knew that, either way, if Matsumoto was awake or not, drunk or sober, she wouldn't have done it anyway. He rubbed the back of his head, wondering what he should do next. Toushiro decided to visit his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo, and see how she was coping with the all the work since her captain was not there.

Since he had betrayed Soul Society…

And nearly killed him and Momo.

He remembered that day, when he and Matsumoto entered the Central 46 chambers to find all of the members dead. Their blood dried up and flakey. He remembered the pain in his heart when he saw his friend on the floor, drowning in her own blood.

It wasn't that long since Hinamori had waken up and got out of her little trance. At first, she was clearly too unstable to resume her regular life and daily activities again. But, she gradually began to revert back to her usual self, the same Momo that everyone knew and love.

And who everyone met, immediately liked. Hitsugaya had been one of the main reasons she became 'normal' again. At least, that's what everyone says. He thought that it was just a childhood friend helping out a childhood friend, but everyone seemed to think otherwise.

The 10th division captain spent everyday with her, making sure she was ok every second of every day. People wondered how he was able to watch one person for a long period of time, and he wondered himself too.

Though, he kept telling himself that it was because they were friends. Really good friends…

Matsumoto continuously teased her taichou of liking the bun-haired girl, which he just shrugged off. But somewhere in the back of his mind, whitey-chan kept asking himself whether or not he really _did _like his childhood friend.

When Toushiro was making his way towards the 5th division headquarters, he was stopped mid-way with the site of a confused looking Hinamori and a tall guy with raven hair holding out a flower to her.

'_What the hell_?' he thought. Being the protective friend that he is, Hitsugaya immediately felt something inside him want to rip out the guys eyeballs. Seeing the black-haired shinigami holding a rose to his bed-wetter Momo gave him jealous-filled feelings.

_Wait, did he just say _his _bed-wetter Momo?_

The captain walked towards the two and stopped when he was an earshot away. He was able to make out most of their conversation.

"Uh…" He heard Hinamori say.

"Please, before you say anything hear me out. I've been watching you from afar Hinamori-san, and as I watched you, you're amazing beauty has stolen my heart! And I can no longer hold my feelings for you inside any longer. Hinamori-san will you-"

Something had stopped the guy from asking out the perplexed vice captain, something that resembled a dragon made out of ice. The last thing Momo remembered before seeing the poor guy being flung into the sky was someone saying, "Set upon the frozen heavens, _Hyorinmaru_!"

Recognizing the zanpakuto's name, she immediately exclaimed in disbelief, "Hitsugaya-kun?"

------

_Back to the present…_

"You could've at least let him finish what he was going to say!"

After not receiving a reply from her white-haired friend, Hinamori started to talk again. "You didn't have to use your initial release on him! You didn't even know what he was going to ask me…"

"Hn, that person deserved it. Trying to ask my Mom-" Hitsugaya stopped, wide-eyed, after realizing what he had said. _Oh, shit._

"What did you say?" Momo said, tilting her head to the side to show that she was confused.

Pulling himself back together, he quickly answered back, "No, nothing. I didn't say anything." He started to walk again, trying to hide the fact that his face had just changed colors.

Hinamori caught up to him and said, "Ok, well just to let you know, you'll always be _my_ Shiro-chan!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

The vice captain skipped on ahead, leaving a dumbfounded, yet happy, Hitsugaya rubbing the spot on his cheek that now held so much significance.

**------- **

**A/N: So, how was it? Bad? Horrible? Too cheesy? Good? Tell me with a review! Just click on that button at the bottom! **


End file.
